dan uzumaki
by danieltfire
Summary: hao habia buelto estabes iva por anna la queria raptar pero primero tenia que seducirla lo que no sabia era que yoh se abia buelto amigo de un chico tambien shaman que pasara yohxanna danxtamao
1. Chapter 1

el comienso

ya habian pasdo 2 años despues del torneo de shamanes y yoh se abia convertido en el shaman king derrotando a hao ahora viva relajado con su prometida y tamao anna seguía torturando a yoh con sus entrenamientos pero grasias a eso yoh tenia un gran cuerpo ahora era uno de los mas apuestos del colegio pero eso no evitaba los celos de su prometida y aunque eya tembien abia optenido un cuerpo espectacular habian chicas que le daban la gerra.

yoh:anita asta cuanto tengo que acer esto ya no habra mas peleas(decia llorando mientras asia flexiones)

anna: pues asta cuando yo diga (con tono firme)

yoh:anita porfa dejame descansar

anna: no me digas anita y sige solo te faltan 100

tamao: buenos días señorita anna joven yoh (se sonrojaba al ver a este sin camisa)

anna:ve a acer la sena

tamao:si señorita anna

asi pasaron dos semanas con el regreso de tamao pero anna al pareser no le agradaba mucho el que eya estubiera hay ya que sabia sus intensiones con yoh.

yoh: anita te puedo desir algo

anna: que?

yoh:es que mañana ban a venir...

anna:no no hay mucho dnero y eyos no ba a pagar o si?

yoh:bueno no (baja la mirada)

anna:adios me boy a dormir buenas noches

asi eran las relaciones de yoh y anna siempre distantes pero aunque fueran asi anna seguia preocupada por yoh pero ahora mas que nada ya que sabe lo de hao y no podia esconderselo mas a yoh ni tampoco sus sentimientos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NUEVO AMIGO**_

**aora estaban pasandola bien alpareser yoh abia conseguido convense a anna sobre la visita de sus amigos y la estaban pasando de marabilla**

YOH: oigan han visto a anna

HORO: no no la emos visto debe estar con su moso

YOH: d de que hablas hoto hot eya no tiene moso

HORO: pues si eso es lo que quisieras pensar pues bien

**llega anna a la casa con un chico alto rubio con ojos azules y muy apuesto y igual que yoh de fuerte eya tomada del braso de el y con un tobillo sangrando el chico se llama dan uzumaki**

DAN: holo mucho gusto en conoserlos mi nombre es dan uzumaki

YOH: holo yo soy yoh asakura eres nuevo en las escuela verdad?

DAN: si

HORO: asi que eres el nuevo novio de anna

DAN: nooooo no me mal interpreten yo solo soy un amigo de anna(decia sonrrojado)

ANNA: si y alpareser mi mejor amigo

DAN: si jijijiji oye tu eres yoh asakura verdad?

YOH: sip

DAN: que gusto su majestad

TODOS:?¿

YOH: por que digiste eso (decia nervioso)

DAN: yo soy un shaman

TODOS:?¿

ANNA: bueno ban a cenar que tengo mucha hambre

YOH:si jiji

**dan era un ninja alves un gran shaman ( es como shaman king + naruto) el era ijo del gran naruto uzumaki.**


	3. Chapter 3

hao vs dan

habia pasado 3 semanas desde el nuevo amigo dan pero ahora los celos de yoh cresian por montones asiendo reir a sus amigos horo horo manta y len disiendole que se tranquilise el no le ase caso y solo sabe decr

anna: yoh ve a ser la cena

yoh: por que no se lo pides a tu novio

anna: entonses a quien le estoy ablando (dijo algo sonrojada)

?¿: jajajajaja yoh sigues igual de tonto que siempre ajajaja

yoh: hao?

hao: jajajaja baya parese que me recuerdas

yoh: que quieres hao

hao: a anna (recibe un gran puño no de parte de yoh ni de anna si no del mismisimo dan)

dan. maldito hao que quieres aqui

hao: te conosco

dan: si pero creo que no me recuerdas bueno no importa te boy a matar miyamoto( samurai legendario) posesiona esta espada

hao: espiritu del fuego

yoh: dan cuidado amidamaru

len: bason

horo: koloru

ryu: tokagero

continuara

jajajaja como les paresio aspero no? jiji bueno espero que les aya gustado este capitulo nos vemos en el otro va a ser emosionante


	4. peleade titanes

**pelea de titanes**

yoh: hao

anna. que quieres con migo?

hao: nada anita solo quiero que seas mi esposa ese tonto de yoh no sabe como tratarte

yoh: anna no le agas caso

anna/dan: callate

yoh:?¿

dan: para empesar esto es tu culpa tus tontos celos lo iceron re apareser

yoh no lo podia creer era cierto anna estaba mal por su culpa? habian un monton de dudas en la cabesa del shaman confundiendolo y asiendo que su poder espiritual callera igual que su cuerpo

yoh: es cierto anna? es cierto que yo cause esto?-decia mientras lagrimas caian

anna: yoh- susurro por debajo pero lo acanso es cuchar hao

hao: callate si no eres mia a las buenas seras mia a las malas

hao estaba besando el cuello de la itako esta sin poderse mover estaba congelada habian muchas preguntas como hao en verdad esta vivo? yoh por que estara llorando? sera que me ama?

dan: hao maldito sueltala

hao: jajajajajaja obligame

espada fugas de amidamaru dijo el moreno sorprendiendo a todos ya que habia cortado la ilusion de hao era increible el poder que alcanso el castaño

dan: bueno entonses tecnica secreta de miyamoto cortada celeste

hao: espiritu del fue..- lo habia logrado alcanso a erir a hao-imposible no me derrotaran estoy en lo correcto espiritu del fuego vamonos- dijo este iendose como vino en una flama todos quedaron asombrados al ver el poder de dan era increible

dan: creo qe todo termino por haora jijij

yoh: anita! anita respondeme estas bn hao te iso algo

anna: si idiota sueltame o si no se aumentara tu entre..- no pudo terminar por que le shaman castaño la abia besado ella lentamente lo fue separando viendolo a los ojos.

yoh: anita yo no te edicho esto por miedo al rechazo pero aora no me importa anna yo te amo!- dijo el shaman uniendo nuevamente sus labios este beso era mas calido para ambos podian sentir el calor de los 2

dan: creo que todo tubo un final feliz bueno yo me boy a mi abitasion - el shaman se dio buelta y camino mirando asia el piso y no se dio decuenta pero antes de poder aser algo el shaman de ojos azules se estaba besando con la peli-rozada

tamao:..jo..joven dan- dijo totalmente sonrrojada era la primera ves que besaba - yo.. yo..lo siento-dijo y sali corriendo

* * *

><p>habian pasado 3 horas desde lo sucedido con hao todos estaban en sus respecitvos cuartos esperando el otro dia anna seguia confundida pensando si eso era n sueño o no prefirio dejar asi y disponerse a dormir pero algo la desperto asiendola bajar de los reinos de morfeo una figura estaba en su puerta y se le acerco al futon donde yasia su cuerpo la figura se distinguio mas con la luna y hay se pudo saber de quien se trataba<p>

anna: yoh?

yoh: hola anna

**_continuara_**

que tal como les paresio pues ami me paresio algo rraro pero bueno no se austedes jiji espero que les aya gustado nosvemos en el proximo capitulo


	5. LA CONFESION

**una clara confesion y un error fatal**

**anna:**_yoh?_

**yoh:**_hola anna_

* * *

><p><strong>anna:<strong>_que quieres no te basta con lo que me has echo _

**yoh:**_ lo siento anna porfa perdoname _

**anna: **_yoh lo siento por favor salte de mi habitacion no quiero verte_

**_el shaman castaño asintio y se retiro pero no antes de desirle en un susurro que eya alcanso a escuchar clara mente"_**_te amo**"ella quedo con los ojos como platos eya habia escuchado bien yoh azakura? diciendo te amo no lo podia creer **_

_**anna:**yoh ven_

**yoh:**_si?_

**el sin darse cuenta eyos se abian dado un largo pero tierno beso el problema era que hay estaba biendo jun ese era el problema**

* * *

><p><strong>dan:<strong>_juaaaaaaaaaaa hoto hoto te puedo decir algo_

**horo:**_ que no me digas hoto hoto me llamo horo horo_

**dan:**_ ok mira me gusta tamao me encanta no desaparesido la imagen del beso en mi memoria ayudame_

**horo: **_lamento desirte esto pero no boy a dejar que me quites a mi tamao_

**dan:**_?¿_

**horo:**_coloro posesiona eta tablilla_

**_dan:_ ayayayayai espera espera**

**horo horo mando a volar a dan hay todos incluyedo a yoh y anna fueron a ver que pasaba y vieron a dan sangrando y siendo atrabesado por un pico de hielo dan con dificultad hablaba disiendo **

**dan**_: tamao te amo_

**todos y incluyendo esta quedaron sorprendidos, dan con dificultad llamo a su espiritu y dijo que lo ayudara a salir de hay alrededor de el empeso a brotar algo rojo y se lleno de un poder increible con el que derritio el hielo de horo horo**

**dan: **_no te perdonare hoto __hoto daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espada sagrada_

**horo: **_juaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _

**_cayendo duramente contra el piso el se desmayo al igual que dan por haber perdido tanta sangre todos fueron a uxiliarlos_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>al pasar 3 semanas dan se habia recuperado pero no por eso no iba a dejar las cosas ha si pero daba igual el tenia que seguir con su rap empezo a escribir una linda cansion que desia <em>**

Tu eres mi rosa negra...tus petalos son mi vida.. tus espinas mis heridas...

Eres la luz oscura que buscaba mi tristeza, tus espinas se convierten en petalos llenos de belleza, nunca marchitas.

se extremeze tu cuerpo como una hiedra inconfundible.. jamas dejaras d ser mi rosa negra.. Mi inconparable flor en este hermoso jardin, tu deslumbrante pelo negro desteya el mejor jazmin.**_HASTA QUE LLEGO YOH Y LE DIJO_****_DAN:_**_ YOH OLA AMIGO QUE QUIERES_**_YOH:_**_TENEMOS QUE HABLAR__CONTINUARA..._

* * *

><em>HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE GARRA ESTAVEZ SI QUE ME PARESIO MASO PERO QUEMAS DA SIERTO JIJIJI NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO A PORCIERTO DISCULPEN LA LETRA PEQUEÑA ES QUE ME QUEDO ASI XP<em>**_  
><em>**


	6. hao vs yoh

**hao vs yoh**

_el asintio y se bajo de su arbol un poco asustado el sabia lo que le iba a preguntar no queria responderle no tenia el coraje para eso no queria ni verlo pero saco las sufisientes fuerzas para decirle_

dan:_que nesesitas?_

_yoh:se lo de tamao y dejame desirte que no puedes estar con eya_

_dan:porque?_

_yoh: eya es muy joven y muy timida para tener un novio ademas de que eya no sabe que yo se que eya esta enamorada de mi_

_dan:si eso se le notaba _

_yoh: jijiji tienes razon_

_dan: solo para eso viniste?_

_yoh: no dime tu eres fuerte ?_

_dan : por que la pregunta?_

_yoh : es que quiero entrenar con tigo_

_dan: no se la verdad es que ya asta haora dudo de mis fuerzas _

_yoh: pero si derrotaste a hao_

_dan: fue un accidente ademas si te entrenara tu jamas me seguirias el ritmo_

_yoh : claro que si anda porfavor_

_dan: mmmmm esta bien_

_yoh: yuuuuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_dan golpea tan fuerte a yoh que parecio como si lo hubiera matado yoh de una vez se levanto y fue a atacar a dan _

_yoh: amidamaru_

_amidamaru. ala orden amo_

_dan: miyamoto!_

_miyamoto: no quiero me da peresa_

_dan: a si _

_dan con un solo movimiento salto asia atras cojio al espiritu y lo lanso sobre amidamaru quien golpeo a miyamoto y este ataco a yoh yoh ataco a dan y dan noqueo a yoh_

_dan: aun te falta mucho_

_**en otro lugar**_

_hao: tonto niño_

_mari. señor hao esta bien?_

_hao: si un poco erido pero bien _

_mari: señor hao quien le iso esto _

_hao: tranquila preciosa (dandole un beso) me boy a vengar_

_mari: si señor_

_hao: vas a lamentar aver nasido espiritu del fuego_

_**en otro lugar**_

_dan: YOH DESPIRETAA!_

_yoh: ahhhh_

_dan: te lo dije jajajaja_

_yoh:__si jiji_

_dan: jajaja ( cuando siente un poder muy conosido)_

_yoh: tambien sentiste eso?_

_dan: si un poder increible_

_miran al cielo y si era hao volando por los cielos con el espiritu del fuego. todos salen asustados aver cual era ese poder tan increible_

_dan: haooo!_

_hao: jajajajaj_

_dan: miyamoto posesiona a la espada celestial_

_miyamoto: alaorden_

_dan: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_hao: ajajajaja_

_espiritu del fueo_

_el espiritu enorme captura a dan para destruir su alma y rovar sus poderes _

_yoh: amidamaru_

_hao: a?_

_yoh: ahhhhhhhhh!_

_hao: hay ermanito eres tan patetico_

_dan: daaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_hao: queeeeeeeee?_

_dan:malditooo!_

_yoh: jajajaja_

_dan: yoh idiota casi me matas _

_yoh : lo siento_

_dan: no importa es hora_

_hao como pudo ataco a yoh y a dan esto era una pelea increible ``malditos los boy a matar`` ´´si si claro yoh haora´´ *daaaaaaaaaaaaa!* ``desgrasiado´´ *haha*hao estaba medio muerto pero dan y yoh no es que estubieran de lo lindo_

_dan: yoh ya no puedo mas_

_yoh: yo tampoco_

_hao: malditos los boy a matar!_

_yoh: estamos muertos?_

_dan: no_

_dan como pudo concentro su fuerza y se la lanzo a hao hao no pudo mas y desaparecio en una llama_

_dan: hahahaha sabia que el no podria contra eso ( cae desmallado)_

_yoh: tienes razon(cae rendido)_

_tamao se acerca a dan y le dic__e en susurro* te quiero quiero que seamos mas que amigos* y lo besa todos quedan con los hojos como platos_

_**flash back**_

_tamao. ustedes que disen sera que le doy una oportunidad a el joven dan?_

_jun: no lo se eso solo lo sabes tu aunque si el me lo pidiera yo con gusto aceptaria_

_tamao: señorita jun (dise sonrojada)_

_jun: jajaj mentiras pues has lo que tu corazon diga _

_tamao: nose_

_**fin de flash back**_

_****tamao: adios_

_anna: yoh_

_yoh: si anita que neseci (anna lo besa dulcemente)_

_anna: IDIOTA JAMAS ME ASUSTES ASI!_

_yoh: lo siento_

_ya habia pasado dos horas dan seguia desmallado yoh con anna len con jun hablando de las cosas de la familia tao y tamao hablando con pilika_

_horo horo: haora si te llego la hora( dise entrando con un cuhillo en la habitacion de dan)_

_horo horo: adios_

_tamao: joven horo hor_

_horo horo: tamao_

_**continuara**_

_no se pero esta me gusto un poco pero bueno si les gusto dejenme sus review los aceptare con gusto xp nos vemos en el otro capitulo** la muerte de dan**_


End file.
